


congratulations

by coldfish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfish/pseuds/coldfish
Summary: not goodbye, just see you later





	congratulations

mark’s long-awaited graduation from university almost means nothing to him - not until youngjae comes running to him, at full speed.

“mark hyung!” he gasps, the suit he’s wearing far too wrinkled to call neat, sweat dripping from the sides of his face as he thrusts out a bouquet of wilting roses in mark’s face.

“i’m so sorry - there was a problem with my reservation at the florist’s last minute and this was the best i could find and i -” youngjae’s cut off when mark throws his arms around the other, tucking his face in the younger’s shoulder to hide his wide smile.

“don’t worry man. just glad you could come,” instead of youngjae who probably ran a mile just to get to their university, mark is the one who sounds out of breath. (he is, really.)

“of course,” youngjae replies just as softly, returning the embrace by wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. even as the bouquet’s plastic crinkles loudly in youngjae’s grip and the rose petals tickle his ear, mark doesn’t miss the younger’s quiet sniffle. “i wouldn’t miss our last day together for the world.”

“you say it like i’m going away forever,” mark finally pulls away, lips pressed into a watery smile. he watches as youngjae’s eyes visibly redden when mark accepts the flowers with gratitude, but doesn’t say a word.

“feels like it,” youngjae murmurs, swiping at his eyes uselessly, for it only calls on a barrage of tears. he tells himself not to cry however, because if there’s something youngjae wants right now, he just wants mark to see him smile before he boards the plane to america, leaving him behind. still, he’s sure mark can see his eyes glittering with every passing second. he lets a few droplets free. “i’ll miss you.”

“i’ll come back for sure,” mark presses his forehead against youngjae’s, noses brushing against each other. youngjae’s eyes automatically flutter shut, and he wills the heartbreak brewing in his chest to stop for just a while. “so wait for me, youngjae-ah.”

silence engulfs them then, as if time freezes altogether. mark takes the time to remember things he loves the most - the autumn breeze tousling his hair, the sound of the leaves on trees rustling, the curve of youngjae’s face, his bright eyes, his endearing laugh, his blinding smile. he savors this moment, because it will be their last in a long while.

“okay,” youngjae breaths out. “i’ll wait for you for as long as it takes,” _it’s hard to say and it feels like having the wind knocked out of him, and he’s not sure if he should be promising anything when his heart is splintering into a million pieces_ \- but he lets himself be, for once.

_just for now_ , youngjae decides to lean in. mark tastes the sticky saltiness of his tears, and all of the love that youngjae has to offer. he presses back. and only when they part, does youngjae manage to whisper out in bittersweetness, “congratulations, mark hyung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> crying in the club abt markjae


End file.
